


Patronizing Pudge

by MammothMutt



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Vore, burp - Freeform, fatal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Summary: Tails is tired of being underestimated and pushed aside by Sonic and the others. He decides it's time to do something about that





	Patronizing Pudge

In a forest tent, a small fox with two tails - wearing white kid gloves and a pair of red and white  
sneakers - boredly looked up at the blue hedgehog in similar garments, who sat beside his bed  
reading from an old, leatherbound book.  
If you, dear reader, think that simple description was weird...well, as the song goes, “You Ain’t  
Seen Nothin’ Yet.”  
“...And so, with the Big Bad Wolf gone, Little Red Riding Hood and her Granny invited the  
friendly Woodsman to tea. They had lovely afternoon, and from that point on, Red Riding Hood  
never again talked to strangers in the woods. And so they all lived Happily Ever After. The  
End!”  
Having concluded the story he’d been reading, the blue hedgehog turned to look at the red fox  
with a blithe smile, seemingly expecting approval.  
“Well, Tails?” he asked the two-tailed fox, who was small enough to fit in his backpack, “What  
do you think of that?”  
Tails blinked dully.  
“...Sonic,” the tiny fox finally said, “Don’t get me wrong...that was very well-read, but...don’t  
you think I’m a little old for-?”  
“I knew you’d enjoy it!” chuckled Sonic the Hedgehog, and reached out and ruffled Tails’  
headfur.  
The small fox had a deadpan expression on his face best described as asking...Why me?  
A few moments later, the entrance suddenly opened, and both Sonic and Tails looked up as  
Princess Sally Acorn - an anthropomorphic chipmunk dressed in light blue boots and a  
similarly-toned blue vest, which matched her sky blue eyes - peeked into the tent.  
“Sonic!” she exclaimed. “Robotnik’s soldiers are at it again! We need a couple of helping hands.  
Know any that are good?”  
Sonic grinned and made a show of cracking his knuckles as he got out of his chair.  
“Ehhhh, I think mine oughta be enough!” he said, rather proudly.  
“Can I help, too?” Tails asked, preparing to get out of bed...but stopped when Sally shook her  
head, and Sonic laughed and held up a hand placatingly.  
“Sorry, li’l buddy, but this is a job for the Fastest Thing Alive! You better stay put here, where  
it’s safe!”  
Before Tails could protest, the fast-talking hedgehog turned back to Sally.  
“So, who needs to have their day saved this time, huh?”  
Sally rolled her eyes.  
“Get your big ego out here, and I’ll tell you everything,” she snorted, and left the tent with Sonic  
close behind her.  
Tails watched them go...then sighed and scowled as he finished climbing out of bed. He  
wandered over to a full length mirror propped up against an old dresser they had put inside the  
tent.  
Tails’ scowl of anger and frustration became a look of sadness for a few moments as he looked  
himself over.  
Every day, Tails felt increasingly more agitated and depressed by his own literal shortcomings.  
He had no idea why, but even though he got older, his body remained small and child-like. He  
was already over 18, for crying out loud; why did he still look like he was five or ten?! It wasn’t  
fair!  
He clenched his fists at his side, shaking a bit as the glare returned. It wouldn’t have been so bad,  
but the others still TREATED him like a little kid...ESPECIALLY Sonic. It was as if the big blue  
fuzzball didn’t realize he had aged a DAY. That ego of his probably didn’t help; always acting  
like he was the only one who could save the day, always whizzing off and leaving Tails behind,  
and soaking up the glory when he got home. It made Tails sick; he was smarter than Sonic,  
everybody knew it! Why couldn’t he help more? Why couldn’t he go on missions of his own;  
heck, even his size might be useful! He’d certainly be stealthier than the big blue bonehead, and  
he’d learned to use his tails to fly! He could probably be just as fast as...  
...Well, okay, Tails had to give Sonic SOME credit, he earned that title of “Fastest Thing Alive”  
well, so that last part he couldn’t even THINK about with a straight face.  
Still, it wasn’t fair at all, and the hedgehog didn’t have to be such a bossy sprocket all the time.  
With a soft growl, Tails made up his mind. He was going to get back at Sonic the Hedgehog. He  
was going to make him pay, and show everyone what he was capable of...one way or another…  
There was just one question: how?  
It is a notorious pattern of history that when a rebellious streak, constant frustration, a keen mind,  
and thoughts of revenge all get rolled together, it makes for a truly dangerous concoction.  
The moment Tails asked the question how was the moment that danger became real.  
That, and the moment immediately after...as a deep, low grumble echoed through the tent.  
Grrrlllg…  
Tails winced and looked down, patting his small, trim tummy. He really should have had a  
bigger dinner...he may have been little, but his appetite wasHe froze.  
He blinked.  
Slowly, he looked back into the mirror...before narrowing his dark, bright eyes.  
Tails opened his mouth...pulled at the sides of his maw, and seemed to inspect his teeth in the  
mirror...as the wheels of a plan that would make Dr. Robotnik seem saintly by comparison began  
to turn in his mind…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several Weeks Later…  
The Knothole Freedom Fighters were feeling worried.  
Over the past few weeks, animals that had already been freed from the clutches of Robotnik had  
begun vanishing once again. But this time, things were different. There were no distress signals,  
and the army of robots hadn’t gotten any larger. The Freedom Fighters had scoured the forest,  
but hadn’t found any sign of the missing mammals. It was as if they had just vanished from the  
face of the Earth.  
This would have been bad enough...but then, one of their own members disappeared: Antoine  
D’Coolette, the French coyote.  
Now, at first, Antoine’s disappearance had been more aggravating than worrying: the coyote had  
been a panicky and foppish sort, and some believed he probably “chickened out” and went into  
hiding. But very quickly, it became apparent something was terribly wrong. Antoine may have  
been skittish, but he was still a loyal teammate, and firmly believed in the cause of Knothole. He  
wouldn’t just abandon the resistance, or become a turncoat.  
Princess Sally sent everyone out to try and find Antoine. Eventually, Bunnie Rabbot found the  
Frenchman’s saber, which had been curiously left behind a bush. Mysteriously, the sword had  
been pulled out of its scabbard, which lay a couple of feet away from it, indicating Antoine had  
tried to fight off something...but there was no sign of the French coyote himself.  
It had been a week since Antoine’s disappearance. The campsite of the Knothole Freedom  
Fighters was quiet and lonely. Sonic the Hedgehog sat silently before the campfire, staring  
thoughtfully, and rather sadly, into the flames. It was unclear what was bothering him more:  
Antoine’s disappearance...or the fact that he, of all people, had been left behind while the others  
had gone out for a group mission.  
“I lost Antoine,” Sally said to him, grimly but caringly. “I don’t want to lose our most important  
asset, too. If something happens to us, we’ll need you to be the one who helps us out of it; if  
something happens to you, we may be done for.”  
The Princess’ logic was sound, but it still bothered Sonic deeply. He was now alone at the  
camp…  
...Well, almost alone.  
“Sonic? Are you all right?”  
Sonic looked up, and smiled.  
“I’m fine, Tails,” he said, then chuckled and smirked teasingly. “You know, if you came out here  
for a midnight snack, it might be better for you to lay off ‘em.”  
Tails smiled back; over the past few weeks, even as animals disappeared and Antoine D’Coolette  
up and vanished, the little two-tailed fox had gotten noticeably rounder and plumper, his stomach  
and hips decidedly thicker and pudgier han usual. Bunnie, who always seemed to take it upon  
herself to be a motherly sort to the young fox, constantly warned him to stay away from sweets,  
but the others found Tails’ weight gain to be a source of humor in the constant grind of recent  
events.  
Tails didn’t seem to mind...in fact, he seemed rather proud of the weight, and proved that in that  
very moment as he patted his plumpened stomach, which jiggled at his touch.  
“Hey, not my fault I’ve gotten a bigger appetite,” he chuckled, then tilted his head as a look of  
concern painted his face. “But seriously...are you okay?”  
Sonic shrugged and looked back into the flames.  
“It’s just...everything piling up, heh,” Sonic said with a sad sort of smile. “Kinda hard to be the  
fastest thing alive when you’re stuck at camp while others go to play hero.”  
“Does your ego mean that much to you?”  
“You know it,” Sonic winked jokingly.  
Tails, however, looked very serious...and now it was Sonic’s turn to look concerned, as the little  
fox glanced from side to side...then waddled his way over to the hedgehog.  
“Well...you might get a chance to play hero tonight, after all,” he said quietly.  
Sonic blinked, and shifted in his seat, looking at Tails more directly.  
“What do you mean?” he asked, quietly.  
Tails took a deep breath...and Sonic’s eyes gaped at the answer he received.  
“I think I found them. All of them. Antoine, too.”  
Silence.  
“...Are...are you sure?”  
Tails nodded emphatically.  
“Sally let me help the others on the search,” Tails explained, “And I found a suspicious cavern  
not all that far from where Bunnie found his saber. There was this...really funky smell about the  
place…”  
Tails crinkled his nose.  
“Well...interesting as that may be,” Sonic began to say, “I don’t know what it has to do-”  
“That’s not all, though!” Tails insisted. “I didn’t tell anybody, because I wasn’t sure if I was just  
getting carried away...but then, I was feeling really sad about Antoine, and I went with Rotor to  
around the same spot, since Sally doesn’t like me going off on my own…”  
Sonic remembered Rotor the Walrus mentioning the event...and suddenly remembered another  
detail…  
“Rotor told me you had been uneasy,” he murmured.  
“That’s because I saw something!” Tails hissed, starting to sound desperate now. “Sonic, it was  
one of Robotnik’s soldiers!”  
“What?! Why didn’t you say so earlier?!”  
“I didn’t actually see them go into the cave,” Tails said...and hung his head sadly.  
“And...well...with everyone thinking I’m just too little, and everything, I...I didn’t want to...I  
didn’t think anyone would take me seriously…”  
Sonic’s expression softened...then hardened again with determination. He stood up firmly, and  
Tails looked up, rather startled. The hedgehog grabbed his large red backpack, and slung it over  
his shoulders.  
“You’re coming with me, Tails,” he said, bravely. “I believe you. And if what you’re saying is  
true, we might be able to save Antoine and the other animals…and hey, if I’m lucky, I may even  
steal a kiss from Sally for being the dashing hero!”  
Tails smiled and giggled, wagging both of his namesake tails as he looked up at Sonic.  
“Thank you,” he said, sweetly. “I was hoping you’d say something like that…”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Only a minute or two later, Sonic zoomed his way into the woods, and stopped as they arrived at  
the entrance to the cave Tails had spoken of. Large, rocky spikes extended from the entrance,  
making the mouth of the cave look more like the mouth of some hungry monster. In the night,  
the cavern was extremely dark, but the hedgehog’s eyes were adapted well to the dim light, and  
the moon offered some silver illumination.  
Sonic sighed softly.  
“Phew!” he exclaimed, and glanced over his shoulder as Tails wiggled out of his backpack and  
dropped to the floor. “Jeeze...you really DO need to lose a few pounds, okay? You’re not gonna  
fit up there anymore!”  
“Sorry,” mumbled Tails, apologetically.  
Sonic rolled his eyes, then crinkled his nose as he looked back at the cave, face twisting into a  
sneer. There was, indeed, an odd and deeply unsettling odor about the cave...he couldn’t quite  
place it, but he knew something was wrong about it.  
Cautiously, Sonic approached the cave entrance.  
“Stay behind me,” he said to Tails. “And stay close.”  
“Okay,” Tails answered, quietly and quaveringly.  
The two entered the dark cavern. The air was muggy and unusually warm...once again, it gave  
one the sensation of entering the mouth of some hungry, wild beast.  
Only a few feet into the entrance, a shaft of moonlight that managed to make its way through a  
hole in the rocks fell like a spotlight upon something blue and red crumpled in a corner. Sonic  
waved for Tails to stay put, and then approached the object. His brow furrowed as he lifted it…  
“Antoine’s coat,” he said over his shoulder to Tails. “It’s...in pretty bad condition...looks like it  
has some weird burn marks in it…”  
He sniffed the coat, and then stuck out his tongue.  
“Blech! Ugh, it smells repulsive!” he spat, before dropping the coat and looking into the black  
depths of the passage beyond. “Well, we know we’re in the right spot. I guess you  
were-GYACK!”  
Abruptly, Sonic twitched, spasmed, and fell over, flat on his face, a small green dart stuck in the  
back of his neck…  
...As behind him, the two-tailed fox’s black eyes glinted in the moonlight...and his fingers  
fidgeted around the small dart gun in his gloved hand, which he had pulled out from behind a  
rock.  
“Sweet Dreams, Sucker.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sometime later, Sonic the Hedgehog groaned as he opened his eyes. The silvery shine of the  
moonlight had been replaced by the ruddy glow of a small fire. At first, he thought he was back  
at the campsite...until he realized the walls were made of stone, and there were no tents in  
sight…  
“...Wha’...why, I’m...uh…?”  
“Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead.”  
Sonic shook his head to clear it, and focused straight ahead. He found Tails smiling as he sat  
upon...something. Under the small, plump fox’s padded tush, Sonic couldn’t make out what it  
was; he presumed it was a rock. It made sense, after all. The fire was behind Tails, and as the fox  
sat before it, his shadow fell across the hedgehog and over the back wall.  
Tails smiled, arms crossed over his knees, both tails whisking from side to side. His eyes were  
half-lidded, a sly, cocksure sort of smirk upon his usually innocent, sweet face. The pudgy little  
fox just watched Sonic calmly as the blue hedgehog returned to reality.  
“Have a nice nap?” Tails asked.  
“Tails? What...what’s going on? Where am I? This-”  
Sonic tried to stand...then grunted as he found he was leaned up against the back wall of the  
cave, and that his hands and feet were bound with chains. He grimaced and growled in the back  
of his throat; that ugly, pungent smell returned to his senses…  
“Careful, don’t hurt yourself,” Tails said in an almost soothing tone of voice. “The hurt comes  
later.”  
Sonic furrowed his brow.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked in confusion. “Tails, what IS all this? What are we doing  
here?”  
Tails’ eyes twinkled with something like mischief.  
“I told you,” he said, smoothly. “I was bringing you to the place where all the animals  
disappeared to.”  
Sonic was about to comment on that, and ask why he was tied up in that case...then froze, as he  
saw a sight only a few feet away that made his blood run cold.  
It was a skeleton. The skeleton of a beaver, its bucktoothed skull lopsided, the open, unconnected  
jaw making it seem as if the creature was posed forever in an eternal scream of pain, the rest of  
its bones in a hopeless jumble.  
He glanced to another spot, and saw a second skeleton: this time it was a bird, most likely a  
woodpecker, its empty eye sockets forever hollow and dark, though in the flickering flames, he  
swore he saw an expression of anguish upon it.  
A third skeleton lay a little ways behind Tail; once again, the bones were piled up haphazardly,  
and it was the skull that was most recognizable. This time, it seemed to be a rabbit or a hare, and  
now Sonic could tell that there were small burn marks upon it, and that the bones of all these  
creatures were bleached sheer white.  
Slowly, Sonic looked back to Tails, whose calm, crafty expression hadn’t faltered a bit.  
“Is something wrong?” Tails asked, oh-so-innocently.  
Sonic gulped, as the horrible realization came over him.  
“...You...it...it was...you.”  
Tails shrugged.  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Oh, God...Tails...what...wh-what have you DONE to them?”  
Tails smiled; the glint of small, sharp teeth was visible.  
“You know, it’s funny...Antoine asked me the same thing.”  
So saying, the little fox stood up, moved to one side...and Sonic gasped aloud, and found himself  
inching back...as he saw that Tails had not been sitting on a rock, but another pile of bleached  
white bones...among them the skull of a coyote. The skull stared directly at Sonic, the hollow  
eyes seeming to plead for help…  
“...So I showed him,” Tails said, as calm as ever, catching Sonic’s attention. The blue speedster  
looked up...and shivered as Tails turned around so his back was to Sonic...before moving his  
hands down to gently stroke his own fat, round bottom, gently caressing his plump backside.  
“Kind of ironic,” Tails murmured. “His bones being sat on by the fat he put on my  
body...seriously, I didn’t expect all of him to go to my rear...not that I’m complaining. I think he  
looks pretty good back there…”  
He smacked his butt. It wobbled.  
“...Don’t you?”  
Sonic gulped again. His mouth felt dry…  
“...Fat...on your body?”  
Tails rolled his eyes and sighed, then turned back around to face Sonic.  
“Jeeze, you still don’t get it, do you?” he snarled. “I mean, for the Fastest Thing Alive, you sure  
are slow on the uptake…”  
He then placed one hand on his thick hip...and with the other, kneaded his fingers into the pudge  
on his stomach.  
“I. Ate. Them,” Tails said slowly. “I ate them ALL. And not only did I eat them...I swallowed  
them whole. Alive. Don’t ask me how, I was surprised I could do it, too...but I’m glad it  
happened.”  
He shivered and sighed.  
“...Their screams...their struggles...so beautiful…”  
Sonic shuddered and shook his head, face twisting and contorting in disgusted disbelief. Tails  
smiled at him almost kindly as he stuck his finger into his fuzzy navel and played with the fat on  
his belly.  
“Don’t believe me? Think it’s all a bad dream?” Tails crooned. “Well, it’s not, and you should. I  
really did it, Sonic. I’m the reason all the animals have been disappearing. I’m the reason  
Antoine is gone...kind of funny, really. I mean, with the rabbit, the beaver, the woodpecker...I’m  
a fox. Natural order. But gobbling a COYOTE…”  
He quivered, tails flickering, and hugged himself, a line of drool exiting his mouth.  
“Ohhhhhh, yeah...THAT felt AMAZING to do…”  
“...Then...then the reason...you’ve been getting so big…”  
“Every week,” Tails nodded. “And that’s why I’ve been missing sometimes in the morning, too.  
It’s not that you guys are just missing me when I go past you...I’ve been spending time in here,  
breaking down my meals. In fact, by the time I get back to you all, they’re STILL in  
there...well...what’s left of ‘em anyway. I’m not sure whether to be grateful or not...I sort of wish  
I could find a way to make them last longer, but…then you’d have gotten suspicious. Kind of  
hard to hide a belly that’s my size or even larger, after all.”  
Tails cooed and ran his fingers across his tummy and his thighs.  
“Of course….mmmmm...they aren’t REALLY gone...I mean, I keep the indigestible stuff here,  
and the rest of them becomes part of me...in fact, I’ve discovered something really, really  
cool…”  
He grinned, eyes glittering wickedly as he winked down at Sonic and licked his lips.  
“...Apparently...when a predator eats their prey...well...let’s just say it’s not just the BODY they  
keep on their forms...you do the math.”  
Sonic really didn’t want to. He looked at the bleached bones about him, then the fat little  
fox...and finally asked the one question running through his head…  
“...Why?”  
Tails’ smile faded, and he glared with a soft growl.  
“Why? WHY?! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, HAVE THE GALL TO ASK ME THAT?!” he  
suddenly screamed, stamping his feet and shaking, like a child throwing a tantrum. “Mr.  
High-And-Mighty-Run-And-Save-The-World-Take-All-The-Credit-Blah-Blah-Blah?! You all -  
you ALL! - looked down on me for so...SO long! You were the worst of the bunch! Always  
going on and on about how important you were, how fast you were, always treating me like the  
runt of the litter! Well, if you all won’t take me seriously on your own, I’ll give you a REASON  
to.”  
“But this is CRAZY!” Sonic shouted, pleadingly. “Tails, I’m sorry if we hurt you, but...but...you  
can’t just...EAT people!”  
Tails grinned; it was chilling in the fire’s light - all of his short, sharp teeth were on full display.  
“Oh, but I can,” he hissed. “And I’m not going to stop. I love it, you see...I love getting  
bigger...getting FATTER...hearing them beg for the agony to end as I boil them in my acids and  
mash them with my muscles…”  
He wiped his mouth with the back of a glove; he was starting to pant, almost looking feral as he  
loomed over Sonic...and began to move closer...closer...closer…  
The blue hedgehog shook his head, and shrank back against the wall, heart pounding in his chest.  
“...But everyone I’ve eaten so far...they were just practice. Practice for the meal I was looking  
forward to above all others. And that…”  
He crouched down...and playfully “booped” Sonic on the nose, making the frightened speedster  
sneeze.  
“...Is YOU.”  
“Me?! But...but you can’t eat me!” Sonic protested. “I’m...I’m the hero, and your friend, and-”  
“-And I bet all that speed means you’re full of calories,” Tails said, drooling shamelessly as he  
petted his stomach, the fatty organ visibly vibrating as it gurgled hungrily. “Mmm...Sonic, you  
are going to make me soooooo FAT! I can’t wait any longer! I’ve been waiting for so long, GET  
OVER HERE!”  
Before he could do or say anything else, the fox suddenly lunged and grabbed Sonic by the  
ankles. The hedgehog gasped, looking up from the floor as Tails licked his teeth...and then  
closed his sparkling black eyes…  
...And then...his jaws opened wide...wider...WIDER...soon, they were so wide, it HAD to be an  
impossibility! It had to be! No one could open their mouth that wide…  
...Except, apparently, Tails.  
SCHLOMPH!  
The fox’s cartoonishly over-extended jaws somehow slipped over Sonic’s ankles, as he crammed  
the hedgehog’s feet into his mouth. Sonic grunted and strained to break free of his bindings,  
while Tails crooned and slurped and suckled, wrapping his tongue around Sonic’s legs as a  
blissful expression fell across his greedy face…  
“T-Tails...Tails, STOP! Don’t...don’t DO this!”  
But Tails clearly wasn’t listening.  
GUUULLLP!  
The first swallow dragged Sonic into the Fox’s mouth up to his hips. He continued to strain and  
struggle, kicking as his legs were sucked down into the esophagus; a grotesque, writhing bulge  
formed in Tails’ neck as he moaned happily, able to sample more of Sonic’s flavor as it washed  
over his tiny taste buds. The hedgehog tasted like blue raspberries…  
“NO!” Sonic yelled. “LET ME GO! TAILS, PLEASE!”  
GUUUUULLLLLP!  
The hedgehog was now in up to chest. A look of fear mixed with anger and shock remained on  
his face as he was crammed deeper and deeper into Tails’ body. Given the small size of the fox,  
he could already feel his legs being forced into the deepest pit of the fox’s gut. His body was  
being caked in slime as he felt the gullet of the greedy little beast pulse and ripple, eager to drag  
him down into the digestive sac…  
“HELP ME!” he howled. “SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!”  
Tails grinned wider around his meal. The Fastest Thing Alive? Calling for help?  
Delicious.  
GUUUUUUULLLLLLLP!  
Sonic whimpered; now, all of him was being compacted into Tails’ body. The belly of the fox  
stretched and groaned, but the two-tailed creature didn’t seem even remotely bothered by the  
swelling as his middle became wider and more taut. Even the hedgehog’s blue quills were doing  
nothing to impede his ingestion. Tails sighed around his prey, hot, moist breath billowing over  
Sonic as he licked over the doomed speedster’s face...he crooned as he tasted the salty tang of  
tears, as Sonic gazed out of Tails’ mouth...and watched as the teeth slowly began to  
close...cutting off the outside world forevermore…  
“P-please...Tails...buddy...I don’t wanna-”  
GULP.  
A bulge that resembled Sonic’s horrified face vanished down Tails’ grossly distended  
gullet...and the fox moaned and fell onto his back as he felt the last of his prey drop down into  
his belly.  
“Oh...ohhhhhh, yeah...oh, you -  
HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! - oof...you hit the spot, Sonic...ha ha ha  
ha…”  
Tails let his tongue flop lazily out of his mouth, panting softly as his belly billowed up above  
him. He tiredly lifted his head to gaze at the epicenter of his gastric pleasure; his tightened,  
swollen tum wobbled and bounced as Sonic was cramped tightly in the pit of his guts. He could  
hear muffled cries and whimpers as the hedgehog was instantly bathed in high-powered stomach  
acid that would swiftly break him down into nutrients and lard for the fox’s body to absorb.  
“Haaaaaaah...heh heh heh...sssssoooooo FULL,” moaned Tails, shivering as he lifted his paws  
and petted the very top of his belly, pushing down on Sonic’s head as the hedgehog squealed and  
squirmed about, lumps and bumps pushing through the flurry dome of fatty flesh. “S-Stay in  
there...get niiiiice and  
comfy...I...UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP...mph...wow,  
you’re...y-you’re even...TASTIER than I expected…”  
He smacked his lips and patted his gut before releasing another belch; each foul, slimy eruption  
made the smell of the cavern a few shades worse...it was clear it was the reek of the fox’s gut  
gas, permeating the stones, that gave the cavern its “funky” smell, above all else.  
“BRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHP! Ahhhhhh...such a  
FIGHTER!” Tails growled, toes and trademark tails curling with pleasure as he grinned widely.  
“But it won’t do you any good. Tell me, Mr. Fastest Thing Alive...just how fast do you think  
you’ll DIGEST inside of me?”  
A string of very violent words came from his belly.  
“Now, that’s not very nice...but then again, my bile and muscles won’t be very nice to you, so I  
suppose it’s fair?”  
Tails smiled as he traced a finger across the top portion of his bloated middle.  
“Mmmmmm...does it hurt, Sonic? Does it burn? Does it reek? I’m sure it must be like Hell  
within my body...tightly cramped...humiliating, isn’t it, hero? Knowing you were eaten by a  
pipsqueak like me?”  
He snickered softly and licked his lips as Sonic’s hands and feet pushed out; he couldn’t reach  
them to shove them down, but the lurching and rolling of his gut muscles helped to deal with  
them, anyway.  
“BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR  
RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOORRRRR  
RRRRRRKLP! Phew! Wow, you’re a real stinker!” Tails giggled  
insanely, fanning the air before his muzzle. “Guess all that energy gives me some -  
AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRPH! - ooh, major gas...heh…”  
He bit his lip and squirmed a bit in place, moaning with joy.  
“Mmmmm-MMMMM! I can feel you wriggle...every single movement you make...I can feel my  
acids bubbling and foaming as they splash and slosh around you...every part of me WANTS  
you...NEEDS you…”  
He cackled like a supervillain.  
“...You know...I get the feeling you’re going to go to the same place Antoine did: right to my  
butt cheeks. Now, won’t that be nice? Being nothing but an organic seat cushion for me...getting  
smushed as I sit on you every day...and the best part? Don’t forget: it’s not just bodies I can  
apparently absorb.”  
Tails grinned widely and fiendishly at that thought...then blinked...and yawned.  
“Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhmmmm-MMMMMUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRLLLLLLP!  
Ugh, excuse me...I can feel the food coma settling in. Don’t worry, Sonic...my body breaks  
things down niiiice and slow. It’s gonna take ALL NIGHT to turn you into part of me. I hope  
you enjoy the ride through my bowels...and I’ll…”  
He yawned again, and with a groan, Tails rolled onto his side, belly “blorping” as gravity shifted  
loudly in his gut, and Sonic let out a series of confused, panicked squeaks.  
“...See you in the morning…”  
Tails smiled, patted his overgrown belly, and closed his eyes...as Sonic’s howls for mercy as the  
burning sensation of his acids REALLY started to kick into gear lulled him gently off to sleep…  
He DID love it when his prey screamed…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then came the dawn.  
Tails yawned and smacked his lips as he awoke. He groaned as he stumbled to his feet and  
groggily scratched at his belly…  
...Before blinking, looking a bit more alert as he took in his cavern surroundings, and then looked  
down at his gut.  
He smiled almost lovingly, and patted his tummy gently. It had, overnight, gone from an  
over-engorged sphere of flesh to a nice, thick, sizeable paunch that he could play with, as he  
kneaded his fingers into the rolls of flabby dough on his middle. He cooed softly...he liked the  
feeling of his body getting so round…  
...But of course, his tummy wasn’t all that had benefited.  
Tails glanced over his shoulder and grinned naughtily as he groped his own bottom; there was  
quite a bit of extra heft to his backside...it felt plumper and chubbier than ever before, and his  
tails began to wag as he remembered why…  
“Hey, there, morsels!” he crooned. “How are you fittin’ in back there, Sonic? Hmmm? Enjoying  
yourself inside me?”  
He paused as he focused...and soon, he heard a familiar voice in his mind...coming from his huge  
rump.  
LET ME GO! TAILS, PLEASE! IT HURTS! THE STINK WON’T GO AWAY! OH, FOR THE  
LOVE OF GOD, HAVE MERCY! LIGHT! FRESH AIR! LET ME HAVE SOMETHING,  
PLEASE! I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE TO SAVE…!  
“Good morning to you, too,” Tails said, calmly and carelessly, and gave his butt a few wobbling  
pats (they made Sonic cry), as he chuckled softly. “Don’t you worry about saving people  
anymore…I’LL take care of that soon enough. As for the rest...ehhh, you’ll put up with it. Or  
maybe you won’t. Honestly, I hope you never do. Then I can hear you sob for all eternity! Won’t  
that be fun?”  
Tails didn’t wait for an answer. With a final shake of his booty, he tuned out Sonic’s sobbing,  
wailing voice, and then pressed on his gut as his brow furrowed in concentration...before…  
“BLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
UUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUURRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAACK!”  
With a final, meaty, slimy belch, a torrent of bones flew out of Tails’ stomach...one must have  
presumed his gut was bigger on the inside, otherwise the number of them coming out of him  
would have been a total impossibility. In any case, they were all bleached white, and still  
stinking and sizzling with his gut acids…  
He grinned at the sight of a screaming hedgehog’s skull, eye sockets turned up towards the  
ceiling, as if crying to the heavens for salvation...which would never come.  
“Welcome to the Fox Fat,” growled Tails, and without another word, scratching his belly some  
more, he trundled back through the tunnels towards the entrance to his secret cave.  
As he vanished into the shadows, the fox tried to decide on what his next meal might be…  
...He licked his lips.  
You know...I bet Dr. Robotnik would be EXTRA fattening…  
The End


End file.
